


truth

by amybri2002



Series: soulmate september [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Shoplifting, Soulmate AU, janus says fuck capitalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Janus is a shoplifter, and quite a good one at that, but discovers a problem when he meets his soulmate, a person he is physically incapable of lying to.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: soulmate september [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	truth

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: it is impossible to lie to your soulmate.

Janus slipped a packet of crisps into his pocket and swiftly moved through the store, avoiding direct eye contact with any other customers and trying to exert an air of confidence. A facade, really, trying to remain calm as to not cause disruption, as to not out himself. He’d been doing it his entire life, building up a wall around him, keeping his real life a secret to all, and he wasn’t about to stop now, even though he had the freedom he never had before.

Shoplifting was thrilling, in a way. He knew that in the grand scheme of things him stealing a single packet of crisps wasn’t going to do much, but still. Besides, he was good at it. Nobody ever seemed to notice.

“Hey, are you planning on paying for that?” a man asked by the door, glancing down at Janus’ pocket. The packet was visible. Oh.

In his head, Janus told the man that he’d already payed for the crisps and that he needn’t worry, but out loud, he said, “No. I’m stealing them, actually.” He immediately regretted ever opening his mouth.

Because what the _fuck_? Why would he say that? He hadn’t meant to say that. And Janus had never had a problem lying before in the past, so why...

“I mean, uh, that was not a joke-“ He hadn’t meant to put ‘not’ in there. What was happening? “I’m, uh-“

The man didn’t seem to know what to do. “I... suggest you go pay for it, then.” 

“I don’t want to.”

“But-“

“Bye.” Before it could get any worse, Janus continued walking out the door. The man quickly followed, chasing Janus around the corner, and stopping him there. 

“Look, I’m not going to make you pay or report you or anything-“ The man frowned. “No, I meant to say I won’t. Won’t. _Won’t_.”

Janus frowned back. “Are you okay?”

“No, never.” He clasped a hand over his mouth.

Suddenly, it clicked for Janus. The legend went that you were unable to lie to your soulmate - Janus always thought that was absolute bullshit, but... well, it certainly would explain why he wasn’t able to talk like he normally would. Janus very rarely told the truth, found deception so, so easy, but now...

“You’re my soulmate,” Janus stated.

The man blinked. “Am I?”

“Well... maybe.” Janus looked him up and down. He looked nice enough, a sharp, angular face, deep brown hair, dark eyes under square glasses. Eyes like the dark abyss of space, swirling and hypnotising, like Janus could lose himself forever in. “My name’s Janus.” It was rare that Janus ever gave his real name as well, preferring to use a variety of fake names, which further proved his point.

“Logan,” the man introduced, holding out a hand. Rather than shaking like a normal person, Janus took it and kissed the top, to which Logan blushed. “Sorry, um...”

“I’d like to meet you another time,” Janus stated. “And, uh... should I give you the crisps back?”

Logan shook his head. “Keep them. The store won’t miss them.”

“Alright. Thanks.”

“You’re really pretty,” Logan blurted out, seeming to regret it a moment later.

Janus just smiled. “I try my best. You’re pretty as well.”

Logan smiled back. “I’ll see you around, then? We could- We could talk after my shift, if you want?”

“That would be lovely. Time?”

“Uh, three hours from now?”

“I’ll be there.”

And he would.


End file.
